Couples' Movie Night
by adventure-snail
Summary: It's time for the second couples' movie night, and since Flame Princess is banned from the Candy Kingdom, Finn needs a new date idea. Finnceline. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples' Movie Night**

A/N: Thanks to my editor, jncxo!

"I can't believe a year has passed already!" Princess Bubblegum said, stretching to hang a piece of tan tarp on a pole. "I'm happy we're doing this again, Finn, It had such a good turnout last time." She, Finn, and some other volunteers were setting up for the Couples' Movie Night.

"Yeah, it's going to be rad!" Finn cheered, tossing an old tape to the side. He was in charge of picking the movie to watch. "Man, all these are lame-o movies... 'Love in War'? 'Never Leaving'? Can't we just watch 'Heat Signature 3'?"

"Come on Finn, don't be like that!" Jake said, stretching over to his side. Then, lowering his voice so the Princess couldn't hear, he hissed, "No one ever watches the movie, they just kiss. Pick something random."

"If you say so..." Finn answered uncertainly. He covered his eyes with one hand and grabbed a tape from the pile. " 'All-the-Time Love'. This will do."

"Okay, we're all set up!" Princess Bubblegum declared. The candy citizens cheered, and started the trek back to the city.

"So, do you two know who you're bringing to couples' movie night?" Princess Bubblegum asked as they walked.

"Lady, of course," Jake answered proudly.

"Flame Princess. I think she'd really enjoy it," Finn said, sounding eager.

"Yes, I think it's a... wait. Finn, did you say Flame Princess?"

"Yeah, Peebles, what's wrong?" asked Finn, concerned.

"Finn, did I not tell you? The Flame King and I agreed not to let Flame Princess near the candy citizens. You know how easily candy burns! I'm sorry Finn, but you can't take Flame Princess to Movie Night."

"What?! Princess, who is Finn supposed to take besides her?" Jake asked angrily.

"Finn may take a friend – another princess, perhaps? You can figure it out," said Princess Bubblegum, ending the conversation. Finn and Jake watched her retreat before turning to each other.

"What do I do now?" cried Finn.

"Relax, bud. I'll help you find a lass!" said Jake. He was not one to give up on his friend.

"Maybe I'll just go with Marceline as friends."

"Come on, we'll find someone else." said Jake coldly. He still wasn't over the fact that Marceline had given Finn dating advice, and Finn took it over his.

When Finn and Jake arrived back at the tree house, they had devised a plan. They would send a questionnaire out to all princesses and choose when they got the results.

1) Do you like movies?

2) Are you okay with friendly relationships?

3) What do you think of Finn the Human?

"Ooh, I love a good census!" said Bee Princess.

"Sure, I'll fill it out," said Wildberry Princess.

"No, I'm not filling out a stupid survey!" yelled Princess Muscles.

"Well...I suppose I could fill this out..." said Purple Princess.

The questions were answered, the poll was collected, and the results were sorted:

1) Yes, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Sure.

2) Depends who, Yes, Yes, I don't really have friends..., No, I guess.

3) He's nice, He's super brave, He saved me a lot of times, I don't see him around much, but he's pretty cool, He has a cute outfit!, A pretty rad dude.

"What about Slime Princess?" asked Jake.

"Too... slimy," said Finn, sighing.

"What about the Mini Queen?"

"A little too... small for my taste," Finn said, scratching his temple. "Girl 6 seems alright, who is she?"

"Finally, we found a girl who... _man_, it's Marceline!" cried Jake, frustrated.

"Let's just go to the cave and ask."

The pair ventured across the grasslands till they found themselves at the entrance of Marceline's cave. They walked in and went up the steps to her porch. Finn knocked twice on the door.

"Hey Finn, Jake," Marceline greeted as she appeared in the doorway. "What was with the survey you sent?"

"Never mind that," said Finn quickly, "would you like to come to Couples' Movie Night with me?"

"Um, yeah. Sure. What movie are we watching?"

"Uh… 'All the time Love'."

Marceline groaned.

"It's alright. Jake said no one will be watching to movie because they'll all be ki-"

Jake, blushing scarlet, clasped his paw over Finn's mouth in mid-sentence. "Cool, Marcy," he said, grabbing Finn's arm and dashing off. "Pick you up tomorrow at 8:00!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, just casuals, right?" Finn asked, pulling on his bright blue shirt.

"Yep," Jake replied, not even looking up. "What you're wearing now is fine."

Finn checked the clock on the wall. 7:50. "Let's head over to Marceline's, we don't want to be late," he said.

On the way over, Finn practiced greetings in his head. _'M'lady?' No, too formal. 'Hi Marceline.' Too casual. 'Hey, Mar-Mar.' That wasn't too bad._

"You knocking on the door already, bud?" Jake asked impatiently.

Finn hadn't realized they were there already. Finn knocked two times and waited.

A muffled, "Just a sec..." came from inside.

Marceline opened the door dressed in a sparkling black top and a black skirt going to her knees. She was floating on her side in an effort to put her black, flat-bottomed shoes on. She stopped when she saw Finn, and slightly blushed. "I-I thought it was a formal event... I should probably change..."

"No, we would miss the movie..." Finn said absentmindedly. He was gazing at her outfit. Finn couldn't deny: Marceline looked beautiful.

Jake pinched Finn's arm. "Time to go," he said in a slightly loud tone.

The Movie Night had an excellent turnout, even more than the previous year: Lollipop Girl and Ice Cream Guy, Candy Roll and Lemon Tart, Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig (and, thankfully, no sign of Ice King!)

Finn and Marceline sat down while Jake went to find Lady Rainicorn. The movie started.

"_Oh, John, I love you all day!"_

"_And I love you all night, Lindy!"_

"_Let us kiss!"_

Most of the crowd was already kissing, including Jake and Lady. Finn mimed vomiting off to the side of the stands, and Marceline laughed and said, "Who would have even made this movie?!"

"Want to bail?" asked Finn, wiping off his mouth.

"Who wouldn't?" joked Marceline.

They ventured though the forest past Marceline's cave and sat by a large pond. Little red fish swam back and forth through the water, making the surface of the water ripple.

"Ugh, I don't know how they can all sit through that trash..." muttered Marceline.

"They weren't really watching it, they were too busy... kissing." Finn glanced as Marceline, and they both looked away.

"Heh. Who even made that movie, no sane person kisses that much..."

"Yeah," said Finn, "No sane person..."

"Finn," said Marceline, "we came here as friends right?"

"Umm... yeah?"

"Well… I, y'know, I'd kind of like to be more than friends..."

Color rushed to Finn's face and he bit his lip. Marceline gave him an awkward smile. She leaned over and said, "I care about you, Finn," and moved to leave a kiss on his cheek. Finn turned his face at the last moment so that she kissed his mouth. They embraced for a few moments, then broke apart.

Both blushing now, they got up.

"Uh. Um. The movie's probably over, we should be getting back to the stands..."

"Yeah... back to the stands." Finn whispered. They blushed and gave each other small smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

As they were nearing the Candy Kingdom, Marceline and Finn heard cheering. The night's feature presentation ('All the time Love') had ended.

"Missed the end? Good thing…" Marceline mumbled.

Finn laughed as they walked down the hill. Several couples were walking back to the Candy Kingdom, and some were kissing, not realizing the movie was over. Finn caught no sign of Jake, but spied Princess Bubblegum rolling up the sheet of tarp they had used for a makeshift movie screen.

She had seen him too. "Finn! Where were you? I didn't see you in the crowd."

"Never mind that, Princess!" Finn called, "Do you know where Jake and Lady Rainicorn are?"

"Oh, hm…" said the Princess. She stopped rolling for a moment to think. She closed her eyes. "I believe they took a walk through the Cotton Candy Forest. She finished rolling the tarp and started off towards her castle.

"Rad!" said Finn, "I better meet up with him…"

"Finn… I kind of thought you would want to spend more time with me…" Marceline said, a little disappointed. She had really enjoyed her evening with Finn. She looked downwards and kicked at the dirt. A rock skidded across the ground and landed near Finn's foot.

"Yeah, well… it was nice and all…" Finn said, avoiding direct eye contact. He picked up the stone Marceline kicked and tossed it around on his hands. He was grateful for any excuse not to talk anymore to Marceline, it being a touchy subject.

"Oh… yeah, of course… I understand…" Marceline mumbled, "You didn't REALLY enjoy it…" A strand of her fell into her face and she lividly tried to blow it off. Finn dropped the rock and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Marceline, you have no IDEA how much I loved the time we spent together."

"Oh Finn… I shouldn't be egging you on… you know, with Flame Princess and all…"

_Flame Princess. _A rush of emotions clouded Finn's visions. How could he possibly have forgotten about Flame Princess? Glob knows what she would do if she knew what the pair had done that night…

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking. Of course… this is how all my relationships end up… a stream of wasted time and a pile of wasted memories…"

"Marceline… I really never wanted it to come to this."

Marceline closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

"Although," Finn continued, "Now that I'm here and now, I don't want to go back."

Marceline blushed "Finn-"

"Marceline, do you know why I liked Flame Princess?"

"No," Marceline admitted, "You never told me."

"It was because she made me feel so… confused. She was so bright and beautiful… I was overwhelmed my feelings.

Marceline cocked her head to the side, unsure of just what Finn was getting at. She even seemed a bit annoyed at the description.

"But I realize now that any person or situation can make that happen… what really matters is a chain of these situations, making this feeling grow. All the times you and I spent together, our feelings grew… but we comprehended it as friendship.

"So it was really… more than that?"

"Well…yeah," Finn smiled slightly, "Even more than best friends… but it's the same with Flame Princess, it's just we started out as a couple."

"Oh, said Marceline in a deflated tone, "Well…yeah."

"No, don't take it like that… it's hard to explain… I really like you both…"

Marceline sighed, "Well I know where I stand now… just a doll in your little love quad… I don't need this, Finn the Human! Stop your building, I'm done!"

Tears beading up beyond her eyelids, Marceline floated into the sky and off back to her house.

"Marceline…" Finn said as the world spun in circles, "Don't… but… I love you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Realization of this fact flooded Finn's brain as he grabbed a near-by foldout chair for support. In love? With Marceline? It was a mysterious feeling… one he didn't think he had ever felt with Flame Princess and himself. But, if this was true, then his love was now flying away, fumed and heartbroken.

"No… Globbit, come back…" Finn groaned, sinking to his knees. He remembered what he had said when Flame Princess had burned the goblin city: _"Why can't I just like a girl?"_ Of course, it couldn't be easy… people were always getting hurt. Suddenly, Jake emerged from the Cotton Candy Forest.

"Sorry, I had to walk Lady home, but- Finn! Oh, buddy, what HAPPENED?" he cried when he saw his friend's desperation.

Finn choked on a sob, "My heart is broken."

"Finn… did Marceline do this to you?"

"She confessed her feelings to me, and we had a good time. But I thought of Flame Princess. I told her about it… and she was worked up and all. She thought I had purposely broken her heart… like PURPOSELY!

"Relax, Finn. I know you wouldn't lead a woman on like that, it's alright," Jake said, trying to calm Finn down.

"We'll never meet up again; she won't want to even talk to me ever again…" Finn mumbled, and a cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Finn… if she means that much to you, I'll help you get her back."

Finn's eyes went wide, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd always do it for my bro-cake," said Jake, smiling, "Always for my bro-cake."

"What can I say to her? It's hopeless," said Finn, sinking down in the faded green recliner. He and Jake had gone back to the tree house to figure out how to apologize to Marceline.

"Don't worry," Jake assured, "What we have so far is good!"

"'Marceline, I'm totes sorry!' isn't 'good', Jake!" said Finn, angrily, "You've never had any relationship problems…"

"Well… no…" Jake admitted, "But I've done my fair share of apologizing. It has to be meaningful. What is your mind telling you?"

"I'm just confused," Finn said, sighing.

"That's a start. What do you like about Marceline?"

"She's… well, she's a radical and talented dame. I wouldn't ever want to break her heart…"

"Accidents will happen, and hearts will break buddy." Jake counseled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Loving two people isn't bad, maybe untraditional, though. 'A woman wants to feel like you picked them from the whole bunch. It raises self-esteem and happiness. Why would you pick a girl if she wasn't unique or special?' is what J. T. Dawgzone says. Also, he said 'Women usually have more fragile hearts than men. Be careful with what you say.'"

"Jake, didn't you say that the book he wrote had really **BAD** advice?" Finn inquired.

"Well... I suppose "Mind Games" **DOES **have some good advice." Jake admitted, "But don't follow the advice too much, you find yourself in major trouble."

"I'm already in trouble..." Finn mumbled.

"Don't be like that... I've taped your heart up once and I can do it again! I'm going to Marceline's house to get her."

Jake hopped up from his seat at the kitchen table and marched to the front door. It slammed behind him, and Finn rubbed his head. A day that had seemed perfect had been completely messed up, his longtime friend (or more than) was now gone.

Finn sighed and sang to himself:

Marceline, I didn't mean what I said,

When you took it wrong, I was filled with tempered dread.

Memories and of you and I cloud my head

And I want to go back to being friends (or more) instead.

Marceline, you probably won't forget this date.

My heart is now in a terribly broken state.

Though I hope YOUR heart is not now all filled with hate.

Because I know our paths are twisted up in fate.

I hope you know that none of this has been a game.

I didn't want to hurt you and I acted pretty lame.

I don't know if things will ever be the same,

But I swear that I will not forget your name.

Marceline, I always liked you.

I even think you knew about it too.

Will you forgive a boy who's feeling quite blue

About the fact that he's losing you?

"Apology accepted," called a muffled voice from outside the kitchen window.

It was Marceline, who had come back to talk to Finn. She had been listening through the window.

"M-marceline? D-did you hear all that?" Finn stuttered, shocked and a bit embarrassed.

"Every word. I came to talk to you... and apologize. I blew up and I shouldn't have."

"So... you forgive me?"

Marceline smiled and nodded

Neither was sure was happened next, but they ended up hugging. Then, suddenly, Jake walked in. A bit of his determined fury had blown off, though he looked a bit distraught and concerned.

"Marceline!? You weren't at home and I thought... So, you guys made up?"

Finn and Marceline looked at each other and smiled slightly. Finn nodded.

"So... Jake, I was never able to ask you: how was couples' movie night?"

"Alright. Yours?"

"It was... nice," Finn and Marceline answered at the same time.


End file.
